


Name

by Sildurin



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Names, cooking food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sildurin/pseuds/Sildurin
Summary: A soft evening with cooked dinner, accidental cuddles, and a nagging question.
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched ACCA. How am I supposed to NOT see so many hints?

A tantalising fragrance filled the open kitchen with memories of freshly picked tomatoes and long awaited cheese.

Nino observed how the ingredients blended in together while he stirred the sauce he was cooking on the stove, satisfied how his own creation turned out. A side glance to the oven told him that there was still half an hour left before their dinner was ready.

He smiled satisfied while stirring the sauce with a ladle. Eventually, he threw a glance into the familiar living room – filled with plants, several pictures, framed promotion papers, and a small plush figurine of the well-known Acca-kun – until Nino's gaze met the silhouette standing on the broad balcony outside of the roof apartment.

Jean, muffled into the usual blanket, was smoking in the early spring's cold wind which made some people freeze already. He had tried to smoke inside before – as well at many other occasions when he had been living here with his sister – but Nino knew how forgetful his boyfriend was and had sent him out. Just as it happened quite often thoughout the years.

Though, it had been usually Lotta who had reminded her brother of not smoking those highly taxed cigarettes inside and spoil the furniture as well as the food. Since she had moved out the year before and Nino had moved in not shortly after, it had somewhat become his task to look over her brother.

Not that he minded to look after him, on the contrary. But it still made Nino chuckle that Jean had to be reminded of this every so often.

The apartment itself hadn't changed much after Nino had – finally – moved in. They had talked about this matter for a long time after he had given up being a detective and became a freelance photographer. And when Lotta had said that she wanted to move out and be on her own, Nino had decided that it was finally time to move in with Jean.

And Jean had welcomed him with both arms and another free room they had changed into a darkroom where he could develope his pictures. There was one more room they used as an office, and of course the bedroom. It was Jean's room but as they had moved together, it had become theirs.

It wasn't the first time to share a room over the night together; of course not. But it was somewhat weird, yet relaxing, to face every morning together, waking up side by side, often cuddled close to each other.

Nino put down the temperature of the stove. A soft click from the broad glass front informed him that the deputy chief had come back inside. He watched the slim figure as he dropped the blanket at a chair nearby the glass door and slipped out of his shoes, before moving barefoot to the kitchen area.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

Nino suppressed a chuckle, knowing the reason. "Nothing."

"You kept staring at me, why?"

The photographer tilted his head. "You're used to being watched."

"That's no excuse to stare at me like that." Jean frowned.

Nino thought of saying some more, since there were many more excuses he could say which would explain why it was important to stare at his blonde boyfriend, but he didn't. Instead, he leaned down a bit, awating a response.

Jean seemed to hesitate. But he tilted his head a little and met him in a short yet tender kiss.

As expected, he tasted like cigarettes. And Nino knew that this was why his boyfriend had hesitated to kiss him. But he didn't mind. He had never done so and would never.

Jean's eyes sparkled. It was a mixture of surprise (about the kiss?) and curiousity (probably the food), as he leaned closer to softly touch Nino's arm.

"What's for dinner?" He asked quietly.

"Baked potatoes from _Famasu_ with onions, salad, and this sauce." Nino threw a glance to the oven. "But it will take a little bit longer until we can eat."

"Mhmm," Jean hummed in approval. He didn't leave his side for a minute or two and just stood there, observing Nino how he stirred the sauce.

When it was about to be done, Nino switched off the stove, fetched a trivet from a nearby hook and put the pot on it.

"Let's sit down for a while," he suggested and nodded towards the broad coach.

"Unnn," Jean made. "Let me make something to drink." He bustled his way through the kitchen and shooed his boyfriend out to finally take a rest before they could eat dinner.

Nino sighed, knowing how stubborn Jean could be. He walked over to the couch and picked up some of his newly developed pictures distributed over the large table. The photographer frowned and slid a hand through his grown hair as he thought about which picture was suitable to be send to the magazine.

By the time Jean came over with two steaming cups of coffee, he had sorted a small amount. A soft smile broadened Nino's lips as he looked up, anticipation glittering in his dark eyes. He observed how Jean put down the cups and, now knewing it was safe enough, flung an arm around Jean's slender waist and pulled him with him onto the couch.

But he hadn't expected Jean to turn himself in the hug and giving in so easily. As a result, they tumbled over each other onto the couch. Nino landed on his back with Jean facing him.

"Not quite as I wanted it but this is nice as well," Nino hummed.

Jean seemed to be a bit stunned about their collision. He blinked. "Sorry, I can get u-."

"No, stay." Nino wrapped his arm closer around Jean's small of the back which pressed their chests together. "You're already here now."

Jean had an un-defined mimic, but then he gave him a small smile and settled his arms – which he had used to keep himself up – to his boyfriend's side. His fingers grabbed the black sweater Nino wore until he had two fists full of fabric. He tilted his head, adjusting, but before he could press his nose into Nino's sweater, the photographer could see a definite smile on his thin lips.

They stayed like this for a while before Jean began to shuffle his legs into a more comfortable position. He put one leg between Nino's and the other on the side, bending it slightly. He still kept pressing the side of his face into the soft fabric where Nino could here him softly inhaling.

Nino let his boyfriend made himself comfortable, before lifting his arms to wrap them around the slim shoulders, pulling Jean into an even closer hug.

The soft humming of the oven filled the room, distributing the smell of nicely baked potatoes which probably had the size of a football.

"Sometimes..." Jean started quietly but went quiet again.

Nino looked down at his bright coloured head and waited for him to continue.

"Hmm?" He asked humming when Jean kept the silence.

Jean lifted his head and their gaze met shortly, before Jean averted his and pressed his nose once more into Nino's chest.

"I wonder…," he finally said. "Sometimes, I wonder..."

"About what?"

"Your name."

"Hm?" Nino frowned, unsure what his boyfriend meant.

"You said," Jean continued but frowned. His face revealed that he thought about a way how to start the intended conversation. "You told me when you and your Dad came after my mother, you needed to change your names." His grip on the sweater became a bit firmer. "I wonder about your original name. Sometimes."

"Mmhmm." Nino wondered about this, but it didn't surprise him.

"True," he said quietly. "My Dad always called me _Ninno_ after we came to _Bādon_. Maybe because it sounded similar to my previous name?" He chuckled softly. The memories of his father were still there, in his heart, vivid and marvellous.

"And did it?"

"Hm?"

"Did _Ninno_ sound similar to your previous name?"

Nino frowned. "A bit," he admitted. He raised a hand and stroke through Jean's blonde hair. "But, Jean, you should call me Nino. That's the _me_ now. You don't know the _me_ before I came to _Bādon_."

"Sometimes I want to know." Jean sounded disgruntled.

"Jean."

No response.

"Jean, look at me."

The blonde man lifted his head. Nino needed to suppress a snicker as he saw the light pout on his lips. A rare occasion.

"Jean, my old name is not important. I got a new one which I needed to chase you."

"I want to know."

Nino tilted his head to watch his boyfriend from another angle. "There is no need."

Jean blinked several times before putting his head down on his chest again.

"Alright?" Nino asked, to be sure that Jean wasn't pouting anymore.

"No."

"So you gave up?"

Jean didn't respond right away. "You won't tell me anyway." His voice sounded muffled in the sweater. Nino could feel it vibrating.

Nino stroke through his hair some more and smiled. "I never said that."

Suddenly, the alarm of the oven announced that dinner was ready. Nino lifted his boyfriend easily, but Jean already started to move until they both sat in upright positions on the couch.

Nino was just about get up and switch off the alarm as well as the oven, but Jean grabbed the sleeve of his sweater.

The photographer looked down and saw that the pout hadn't vanished completely yet. He leaned forwards and sprinkled floating kisses on Jean's neck up to his ear. There, he halted and whispered something only his boyfriend could hear.

The deputy chief made a surprised look, his blue eyes grew with astonishment as he met Nino's dark ones.

"Nino," he whispered. But then he noticed which's name he had said. He blinked confused.

"Yeah," the photographer said and kissed him again, this time on the lips. "That's fine."

And with this he went over to switch off the oven, knowing very well that two stunned blue eyes were following him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship a lot. I have another fic I'm working on. If you're interested in it, stay tuned :)  
> UPDATE: Find my second fic about them here [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379298/)  
> I appreciate comments if you like!  
> [tumblr](http://sildurin.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/sildurin/)  
> 


End file.
